Well, Well, Well
by GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are crime lords. Like, really big crime lords. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend back in grade school, but now their relationship is strained and... complicated. Of course, that doesn't mean they can't fall in love, even if one's a bastard and one's a fool. There's probably a song about that too, come to think of it. Alpha-Beta-Omega. SasuNaru. ItaDei. Mpreg. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke first met him, he was standing against the wall of the classroom, his face scared and a little dirty. He was oddly pretty for a boy, but Sasuke just looked him over and ignored him and everyone else just like his elder brother had taught him to do. It was the first grade, and Sasuke was determined to catch up to his elder brother, who was currently the top of his class in the fifth grade hall. The school they were going to was only for those who placed in the top ten of the placement tests for grade schools.

Fugaku Uchiha had only wanted the best out of his children, and he made sure they did well. If they fell behind, his strict punishments were motivation enough to do better. As a crime lord in the capital of the largest country in the world, it was imperative that his sons could take his place when he was dead and gone. He was proud that they were two very strong alphas, their power undeniable compared to many others in their dangerous family.

Minato Uzumaki loved his son. He really did, most of the time. It was easy to tell when he was born that he was going to be an omega, which was very unfortunate. He himself was an omega and his lovely wife a very strong alpha, but he hadn't wanted this life for his own child. It was hard, with all the prejudice against omegas and the violence they faced from their own biology. He had wanted his son to be strong and not have to face the violence that would come from being an omega in today's society. Unfortunately, the last time he saw his son, he was only ten months old and could barely walk.

Mikoto Uchiha never really understood how she became part of this family. Much of it was because her own father was in a great deal of debt and the Uchiha family had agreed to pay it off, and the other, albeit much smaller part, was because she had found the Uchiha family intimidating and didn't want to decline an offer from such a scary person as Fugaku. Or Madara. No one denied Madara and lived to tell about it. On the plus side, she had two beautiful, strong alpha sons who she truly loved, and they loved her right back. When it came to her, her two sons lost that roughness around them and smiled and laughed, making her a very happy woman in the slightly sour home of Uchiha.

Kushina Uzumaki was a very happy woman. She had a loving mate who she pampered and kept at home to keep her and her son well fed and a son that was just as lovely as him. She knew that her mate was disappointed that their son was an omega, but she didn't really see the problem with it. Her little boy would make a lovely mate to a strong alpha some day, she was sure. As a police officer, she knew that it wasn't easy to keep omegas safe in today's society, but she damn well would try her hardest to keep both of her precious omegas safe. Sadly, the last time she saw her mate and son was on the side of the street, dying in a small alley.

xXx

Naruto Uzumaki had always known life in an orphanage. They said that his parents were killed in a hit-and-run and he was found in the dying arms of his mother, but he doesn't really remember anything about them. He likes to imagine that they loved him, but he's never really too sure. The house Mother was never really kind. Sometimes they remembered his birthday and sometimes they didn't. He didn't know why the older kids who came were always sad when their mothers died, if they had a mother to begin with. Mothers in the orphanage were not really very kind at all. The house Fathers were just like the house Mothers, too. They would hit them if they didn't do all their chores or eat all their scraps or if they were just angry about something.

Sometimes, some of the older boys who were omegas would have to go into the house Mothers or house Fathers office and when they came back they walked funny and they would cry themselves to sleep. Those boys got better clothes sometimes, and they would even get more to eat. The only times the Alphas were kind was when other scary people came and looked at all the rooms and looked over all the kids.

When Naruto was three, those people came and they sat down with him and a few of the others his age and taught him how to read and write. They came every day for two weeks, and it was the best two weeks of his life. He got lots of food and the house Mothers and house Fathers were always really nice to him. They gave him a notebook and lots of pencils to write with, but once they left the house Alphas didn't like it when he wrote things. They took it away from the other kids who learned to write like him, so he only wrote and practiced in secret. One day a few months later, a new kid came and he gave Naruto a garbage bag full of books to read, but again, Naruto had to hide it or else the house Mothers would take them away.

When Naruto was five, those people who taught him to read and write came back, but this time they made Naruto take a test. It was a little hard, but Naruto didn't mind. The people had said that if he did well, he would get to go to school. The older kids all liked school because they got to get away from the house Mothers and house Fathers, but they always hated doing homework. Naruto wouldn't mind homework, really. He got to write as much as he wanted and the house Alphas couldn't take it away from him. When he was done with his test, he gave it back to the nice people who gave it to him. They said they would be back tomorrow with their results.

Tomorrow came and the nice people were so excited over something. Eventually, they gathered all the kids at the orphanage and said that Naruto and another kid were so smart they were going to one of the best schools in the whole country. Only those who scored in the top ten percent got to go to this particular school. The people made it obvious it was a really big deal, but Naruto didn't really understand. He was just happy that he got to _go_ to school. Apparently, he would be going into the first grade, not kindergarten like they told him he would be.

The house Alphas had these odd smiles when they looked at him, and suddenly Naruto was more worried than he had been. He couldn't wait to go to school.

xXx

School was not what Naruto thought it was going to be. First off, all the other kids just ignored him. They all had brand new, expensive-looking clothes and they seemed much cleaner than he did. Naruto had taken a bath last night, but the water had been used by the two older boys in his room and he didn't have much soap left; he would have to wait till next month to get more.

The first day, the teachers had put them into groups of four and put them at desks. Naruto sat next to a boy with dark hair and dark eyes that was so obviously an alpha, Naruto was a little scared. Across from him sat another blue-eyed blonde omega, but she was obviously a girl. Across from the first dark-haired, dark-eyed boy and another dark-haired, dark-eyed boy, probably a beta, who was exceptionally pale. The much paler boy was very good at drawing but his smiles were a little weird.

There were other groups, of course. There was another table across the room that held the other omega from the orphanage. Her name was Temari. She had two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, and they were just called the Sabaku siblings. Naruto was pretty sure Gaara was an omega too, but they all stayed together. She had briefly looked over and caught Naruto's eye; a moment of understanding had flown between the two for just a second: all these people were very different from them.

Months and months went by, and Naruto hadn't made a single friend. He was, however, the third in the class, topped only by the dark-haired boy he sat next to that he later learned was called Sasuke Uchiha and an incredibly lazy boy called Shikamaru Nara. Apparently, they all came from well-off families. There were few kids who came because of smarts, but most of them getting accepted to the prestigious school because their families were rich or well-known.

The Uchiha and Hyuga families, for instance, were wealthy and very much feared by others. The Inuzuka family was full of doctors, veterinarians, and private dog show trainers. The Yamanakas had their own chain of florist shops, as well as their own line of perfumes and cosmetics. The Akamichi couple were world renowned chefs, and they wanted a normal life for their son while still making sure he had the best of the best. The Aburames were incredibly fortunate scientists, and Shino had an odd fascination with bugs; Naruto thought they were gross, especially when they got in the food. The Nara family apparently worked for the government in some high-end facilities, but Shikamaru didn't need the reach of his father's influence to be part of the high end school district with his brilliant mind.

Before he knew it, Naruto was going through the second grade then the third, but it was the fourth grade where Naruto finally, _finally_ , got noticed. He had to stay in his group of four with Sai, Ino, and Sasuke when they were paired for groups. In the fourth grade, there was a required project at the end of the year that the groups had to do. Unfortunately, they had to be done outside of class, which meant going to other people's houses.

Naruto had taken much better care of his clothes and his looks since that first day of the first grade, and he made sure that how he looked was no different from the other kids. One of the older kids in the orphanage that had a job had taken him out to celebrate being in the high honors class of the fourth grade that year by buying him new clothes from a thrift store. He made sure that he never stained or ripped them and that they were always properly cleaned and put away.

Now, though, he faced the dilemma of going to other people's houses; if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to pass that year and would be expelled.

Ino had volunteered first, and when she gave him her address, he had to groan. It was on the other side of town from the orphanage, at least an hour and a half walk. After school that day, Naruto had walked for almost forty five minutes in the cold to get to the luxurious mansion that Ino called her home. It was amazing, just standing there looking at the tall house. Naruto rarely got to see something so fancy. His thin coat did little to block the biting wind, but he didn't really care much about the cold.

When he knocked on the door, a man with long blond hair and pale blue eyes like Ino's opened the door and peered down at him.

"Hello, little guy. Are you lost? Do you need me to call your parents for you?" The man asked kindly. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm here to do a project with Ino, sir." Naruto made sure to be polite to the alpha. He did not want to get on any alphas bad side, even if they didn't work at the orphanage.

The man looked around over his head with an odd expression before he smiled at Naruto and beckoned him inside. He led Naruto into the house and waited for him to take off his shoes (something he didn't do at the orphanage) and asked him if he liked any kinds of snacks (which definitely never happened at the orphanage). Naruto just stared at him for a moment before he shook his head 'no'.

The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside, and Naruto was afraid to touch anything. There was so much he could break and get punished for. He almost didn't want to sit down, but he also didn't want to look weird.

When they decided it was time to go, Sasuke got picked up in a nice shiny black car. Sai left about ten minutes later in an equally shiny silver car, leaving Naruto alone in the house. He hurriedly said his goodbyes when they asked if they needed to call someone to pick him up and left. He nearly ran to get home before the official curfew was reached, and he made it by two minutes before the door was locked. Either way, he still got hit and kicked for being late.

Several more times they went to Ino's before Sai offered to host. His house wasn't as extravagant nor was it as far from the orphanage, for which Naruto was grateful. It meant fewer beatings and fewer bruises. When they called it quits, they noticed it was raining outside. It was getting colder outside as the weather changed from fall to winter, and this was to be one of the last rainstorms before the snow started falling.

For the others, this wasn't a problem. They had nice, dry, warm, shiny cars to come and pick them up, but Naruto had to run home in it; he would be freezing and wet, and probably would get beaten if he got the floors dirty. He house Mothers were always very strict about that.

After Ino had been picked up, it was just the three of them. Sai eventually left to go and finish a painting, apparently, leaving him and Sasuke alone. The silence between them was normal, and when the other spoke, Naruto was startled. They rarely ever directly addressed him, and he was not used to the attention.

"Why do you always get picked up so late?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was staring at him with a cool expression and a raised eyebrow. Naruto stared at him in confusion for a minute before he shrugged and looked back down. He always left last so the others didn't really see that he didn't actually get picked up but instead walked home.

"I said, why do you always get picked up so late?"

Naruto looked back up at the dark-haired boy and saw he looked slightly irritated. With a sigh, he decided that the truth was probably best.

"I don't. I just wait till you leave so that I can walk home." Naruto decided to get up and leave then. There really was no point to stay anymore. Just as he was about to open the front door, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He flinched back from the forceful hand, afraid that for once his schoolmate was going to beat him up just like his caretakers.

"You can get a ride from me then. I know that the school takes in a couple poor kids, so it's okay if your parents can't pick you up. Just tell my mom where you live and she'll drop you off. And don't say no." Naruto had opened his mouth to refuse, but he was tired and he didn't want to fight. There wasn't a reason to, really. He was just so tired.

When Sasuke's mom came, he climbed in back with him and buckled himself into the expensive, luxurious machine. He remembered the address of the orphanage because it was practically beat into him by the other kids there. They also taught him how to read street signs so he was never lost anymore.

The journey there was quiet, interrupted by the turn signals and eventually the honking of other drivers when they got into the bad part of town. When Sasuke's mother pulled in front of the orphanage, there was a somewhat grim, sad expression on her face, but Naruto didn't take the time to look. He hurriedly thanked her and jumped out of the car, making sure not to slam the door as he closed it and rushed inside.

The outside of the orphanage was covered in crumbling brick, dirt and dead weeds. The sign on the sidewalk read Kono a City Orpha age. A couple letters had fallen off and their shadow had faded into an ugly green that blended in with the rest of the ugly colors on the once bright sign. It had the feel and look of an overall unhappy place.

As Mikoto pulled away, she didn't see the thoughtful look on her youngest son's face. All she could think about was the boy who looked a lot like her childhood friend Minato and how scared he had looked to be at that wretched orphanage. It tugged at her heart thinking that that poor little boy had probably grown up in that awful home.

xXx

Sasuke watched as Naruto went into the dirty orphanage. He had been watching him since second grade, when Naruto had beaten him twice at tests he had not expected the short, little loser omega to surpass him on. He noticed when Naruto came in with a bruise on his arm that he was constantly covering up, or when Naruto didn't have any lunch money or even a lunch to eat. He didn't do anything, he just watched. Naruto carried on as if nothing were wrong, reading a book or doing homework.

Naruto's choice of reading material was… interesting. Many of the books were much more advanced than their age could really handle, and he always wondered if Naruto understood them. With his contributions to their group project, Sasuke thought he just might.

When he had grabbed his wrist at the door, Sasuke had not missed the way Naruto flinched back from him. He had looked scared, as if he was waiting for someone to hit him. The thought that someone was beating Naruto up did not sit well with him, not one bit. He planned to rectify that as soon as possible. All he needed now was a plan, but he could wait. Sasuke could be very patient, when he wanted to be.

He didn't understand his sudden desire to protect the omega, but he would make sure that he did. No one damaged what was his.

xXx

Naruto didn't understand Sasuke's sudden interest in him.

It had started when Sasuke offered to host the group project that week then offered to give him a ride to his house as he set the time as _right_ after school! When they got to his house, they worked on it for maybe an hour before he said they were done and Sai and Ino's parents came and picked them up. Sasuke had asked him to stay back and had started asking him questions like _did he like karate movies_ or _did he get picked on by bullies_. They were the most inane questions Naruto had ever heard. When he replied that _yes, he did like karate movies_ and _no, he didn't get picked on by bullies_ , Sasuke had had his usual scowl and offered to have his family driver take him home.

Sasuke's parents- his whole family- were rich. Naruto was sure that Sasuke himself already had a small fortune at his beck and call. Naruto wasn't too sure what they did to make that money, but they didn't seem particularly kind, except for Mikoto. He had only met Sasuke's father, Fugaku, once, and he wasn't too keen to do so again. The man had immediately reminded Naruto of the house Fathers at the orphanage and it scared him. He knew right away to be nothing but polite to this man, or bad things would most likely happen to him. Whether that was true or not, he didn't know, but he didn't want to find out.

From that first time on, the project was always done at Sasuke's house. They would go over and work on it, and Naruto was always the last to leave in Sasuke's family car. The other kids in the orphanage had gotten wind of it, and they turned more hostile against him. They didn't like that he was hanging around with the rich people who would gladly piss all over them instead of give them a helping hand. Naruto didn't know what to do. On one hand, he liked the thought that Sasuke was starting to become his friend, but on the other hand, without the protection of the older kids, the house Alphas had been increasingly cruel to him.

The one time that they had been particularly violent and nearly cracked his ribs, Sasuke noticed.

"Idiot, why are you being so weird today?" Ino and Sai had already left- together, oddly- and Sasuke had been staring at him for the last ten minutes. Naruto hadn't noticed much because he had been trying to focus on not passing out or throwing up, or, worse, both.

At his abrupt question, Naruto looked up, a little startled and very much confused. He thought he had been perfectly fine. His mind was a little hazy and his vision was swimming, so when Sasuke was immediately in front of him, he jumped back a little and instantly regretted it. The action pulled at the bruised muscles and bones of his torso, and he couldn't hold back the loud whimper of pain that slipped out.

Sasuke roughly grabbed his shirt when he hugged his arms gingerly around himself and pulled it off. When he looked back at Naruto's black-and-purple-littered ribcage, his mind went blank. People did this to kids? The thought that people were hurting his friend enraged him to a level he couldn't even describe.

The emotions pumping through Sasuke left him angry and confused. Was Naruto his friend? Looking at the poor blond orphan, he nodded his head. Yes, Naruto was definitely his friend. His best friend, even.

"I am going to kill them. Tell me who did this to you, Naruto, and I'll take care of them." The calmness of his voice made Naruto shiver. He knew that Sasuke would carry out with his threat. He had felt so vulnerable, sitting there exposed under Sasuke's suddenly angry gaze. Was he mad at Naruto for getting hurt? he had thought. But no, he was angry at the house Alphas. That realization made the pain he went through suddenly worth it. He finally had someone who cared. All his life, he had just wanted one person to care solely about him, and somehow, miraculously, he did.

Naruto hesitantly told him what was going on, explaining why he was getting beat up so much, and he watched as the emotions of rage and promise flitted across Sasuke's face and blazed in his eyes. Someone did care. That thought alone kept his mouth moving until he had finished what was probably his whole life story. He reached up and tugged his shirt out of Sasuke's hand, hurriedly putting it back on and trying to make himself smaller.

Before Naruto left that night, Sasuke promised that Naruto would be protected. The next day after the project planning was done with, Sasuke led Naruto through his large mansion and brought him to a padded room with odd pieces of training equipment.

"This room is called a dojo. My father and brother train me how to defend myself here. They taught me how to use martial arts, and I'm going to teach you, too, so you can protect yourself, Naruto."

Sasuke hated to think that he couldn't do more, but he really couldn't. Before Naruto had left yesterday, he had made Sasuke promise that he didn't tell anybody and that this stayed their secret. Admittedly, he didn't know why Naruto didn't want him to tell anybody, but he wasn't going to betray the trust of his first friend just because he didn't understand something completely.

Naruto had looked at Sasuke with a mixture of awe and gratitude for the longest time before he nodded his head. He had never felt so much hope in one moment in his entire life.

xXx

From that day on, Sasuke taught Naruto martial arts for the next two and a half years. In that time, the two became inseparable. When Sasuke told Naruto that he was going to a private high school that his father had picked out for him that was two cities away, Naruto had ran away and cried for hours before remembering curfew. When the house Father who was locking the door tried to punch his little twelve-year-old self, Naruto grabbed his wrist and threw him over his body then stormed up the staircase and didn't look back.

No one came after him.

Naruto had just started, earlier that week, really developing as an omega. He was starting to notice the other alphas in his sixth grade class, Sasuke included. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about the dark-haired alpha. He smelled so good and his presence made Naruto want to submit, just so Sasuke would look at him.

He didn't understand these feelings that were coursing through him. He wanted Sasuke to be around to help him figure them out, but then Sasuke had told him _he was leaving_ , and Naruto just didn't know what to do.

Over the next few weeks, since he didn't have school and he wasn't required to have job since he wasn't sixteen, he sat and made a decision about the rest of his schooling career. He firmed his resolve every time he saw one of the alphas at the orphanage- whether it was one of his caretakers or one of the other orphans was irrelevant- look at him as if they wanted to see how far he could bend before he would break.

He ended up getting into the best public high school in the city and he had learned to dawn a mask. As an omega, there was a certain way he was supposed to act, which he did, but only to an extent. It was a simple task of putting on a smile and being more demure to the alphas in the halls and being kind to everyone around him, no matter how taxing. He got a job as soon as he could and bought himself a better a wardrobe, one more suiting to an omega, no matter how much he hated it. He made sure to be in the top ten graduates of his class, and graduate he did.

After high school, things got more complicated. Naruto didn't really have a goal in life besides get out of the orphanage, and he did just that with two full-time jobs and a shabby apartment. He didn't have the money for college even if he did have the brains. There was no college that would want to accept him, anyways.

When many of the omegas left the orphanage at 18, they turned to the less glamorous professions. Most became prostitutes, others turned to the drug trade, and some just stayed in the low life category, working at a dead-end until an alpha with a 9 to 5 came around and they fell into the life of an at-home housewife or househusband that cooked, cleaned, and raised the kids. Naruto didn't want any of these for his life, but there wasn't much he could do.

He worked a job at a local diner for old people, waitressing and cooking some of the morning meals during the day. At night, he worked at a strip club, unfortunately. It was at a bar called _Sally's Sweeteners_ , a rather dole name for a strip club, but it was open for all omega-types to work in with an all-alpha clientele. The bouncers and bartenders were big, beefy alphas that could probably crush a car if they wanted to, but they turned out to be generally nice people. There was little more Naruto could do for money that was this good for only four nights a week, though, so he stayed.

He quickly became one of the favorites, mostly for male alphas, most likely due to the fact that he had no qualms about wearing heels, panties, and a sheer baby doll nightgown to dance around a pole in. He found out early on that he liked the feeling of dancing up there on stage, so he was very much okay with it. It made him feel powerful. It wasn't until about two years or so after he started working there- three years out of high school- that things got a little rough. One of the regulars decided he wanted a private dance, which was something that Naruto wasn't unaccustomed to, but he got too handsy and wanted more _action_ than just a dance. Before the bouncers could come to the rescue at Naruto's few cries of help, he flipped the alpha over and put a heel into his back to keep him down.

Of course, he did have a few new bruises for a few days, but his childhood of beatings had built up a tolerance and they disappeared quickly. It was that night that Naruto looked at his life again.

Was this really what he wanted for himself?

This single question followed him for weeks, leaving him distracted in thought. That distraction was what led to this particular night, weeks and weeks after that first rough client.

Naruto had been walking home when he finally heard them. They were three drunk alphas from the bar, following him and calling out to him for lewd requests that made him shudder a little.

Naruto's apartment complex was a remodeled school that someone had bought for cheaper than dirt and made rough new homes out of. The bathrooms were communal, but it was one of the few omega-only places on the bad side of town that still had functional locks. The walk to get to and from the bar was forty-five minutes or so, passing through the old loading docks and streets of run-down warehouses.

There were a lot of dark corners that Naruto could get stuck in, so he tried to stay away from dark alleys and tight niches that screamed beware. Unfortunately, the drunk alphas had other ideas.

Naruto had just watched a door open, and a dark-haired man with an oddly familiar haircut step out and light up a cigarette when he felt several hands grab his arms and torso.

He had shouted out indignantly before he felt a hand cover his mouth. The panic that overtook him made his limbs freeze and his breath lock in his chest. There was no way he could fight against three strong, inebriated alphas who were so aggressive.

He distantly heard a shout in the background as he struggled, but he paid it no mind as he tried to free his now captured legs. The pairs of hands that had grabbed him were suddenly removed and he was slammed into the ground and knocked unconscious.

xXx

 _Please, no flames, but tell me what you think. I've already started the next chapter and I know where I'm going, but I have trouble with all the in-between, so this might take a while. I don't update frequently, so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know this is very late and that everyone has been asking that I update, but life sucks balls (not the fun kind) with work and school and being an adult, so I've been busy.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **P.S. There is the start of Naruto's and Sasuke's sexual relationship. Sort of. Like it starts here then it might stop then start again, but I haven't really gotten that far yet in my story planning.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

xXx

Sasuke had just stepped out for a smoke to get a moment of peace and quiet, mainly to get away from a certain older brother that made him want to tear something apart with his bare hands at times. What he hadn't expected, of course, was for the person of his dreams to be walking underneath a street light, his expression tense and his movements hurried. What he did expect, sadly, was the three alphas who came up behind him and _started to fucking kidnap him in the middle of the fucking sidewalk_.

Sasuke threw down his cigarette and yelled out to the alphas, but they paid him no mind, possibly thinking he wasn't a threat.

Boy, were they _dead_ wrong.

It took him less than five minutes to pull them off and teach them to be good little boys.

They should just be grateful they weren't just _dead_.

A couple of his men had heard the commotion and came to his aid, but the alphas were already unconscious by the time they got there. They weren't exactly sure why their boss was beating up three nearly-dead alphas in the middle of a deserted sidewalk, but they wouldn't question it. Whatever kept him happy, really.

They were more interested, however, in the beautiful omega that was lying unconscious nearby.

He really was very lovely. He had gorgeous tanned skin and long legs, his thighs toned and his hips supple. His hair was long and blond, going well past his shoulderblades. His lips were very pink and plump, but these details were quickly forgotten when the Uchiha leaned down and picked him up with a tenderness they had never witnessed before. Obviously, this was an important person to their boss.

Said Uchiha told them to throw their bodies- still alive (intentional or not we'll never know)- in a random alley a few blocks from here. They scrambled to move, someone getting a van while the rest staged it as a violent mugging.

xXx

Naruto heard the sound of a sink running first. It was distinctly a sink from the way that the water rushed into a shallow basin, and suddenly his eyes flew open. The sink should not be running. The only sink in his whole apartment was in his small kitchen, and that was on the opposite end from his bedroom.

When he got up, he was in a totally unfamiliar place. This bed was definitely not his bed and this room was definitely not his. All he remembered from before was the three men on the dark sidewalk, and suddenly his panic seemed to triple.

The only thing keeping him from bolting out the door was the fact that his body felt normal. There was no pain, especially not when he thought he he had been about to be raped. He was so lucky that he had never been forced into a situation like that like so many other omegas, but there was always a chance it _could_ happen in the future. He had never really wanted sex with anyone, so his cherry remained unpopped, and rape was most _definitely_ not the way he wanted his first time to go. Or any time, ever.

The other thing keeping him in place was the fact that he had _no idea where he was!_ The thought upped his panic again, but the voice that suddenly rang out made his heart still slightly.

"Well, well, well, it seems you're finally awake. Idiot, what have you been getting yourself into?"

Naruto's mind short-circuited for a little bit after that. That voice, so much richer and deeper than he remembered it, rang with the familiarity of a memory that was like a well-worn photograph, faded and slightly forgotten.

He slowly turned his head to the direction of the alpha, the man, he had dreamed about for _years_ and stared in abject amazement. Here was his dark-haired best friend, the man he had wanted to spend every moment of his life with when he was twelve, standing in the doorway with nothing but a pair of skinny jeans on.

Naruto took the time to run his eyes over that amazing body. Sasuke's abs were very well defined, the 'V' seeming to be etched into his skin. He was still pale, but that wasn't a problem Sasuke was going to complain about. His biceps had thickened, leading up to amazing pectorals and finally his flawless bastard face. That duck-ass styled hair was mostly gone, a little longer and thus more weighed down. It framed his face more with a few strands falling astray, making him look dangerous.

That look was _hot_. Never before had Naruto thought of Sasuke as hot, but he had definitely been set straight. How he ended up falling in this man's bed, he'd very much like to know.

"Sasuke?" He started. He didn't really know what else to say.

Sasuke stared at him for a hard moment before he walk over and stood directly in front of the small blond.

He had been so worried when Naruto hadn't woken up last night. So worried, in fact, that he had called his private doctor writhing his organization and had made him take a look at the unconscious blond. He didn't want anything more to be wrong with him.

The doctor had checked him over and said that he was fine, he was just sleeping. He probably had just hit his head when he fell, but there was no sign of concussion. The doctor said just to let him sleep (which he had thought was ridiculous and stupid but he wasn't a doctor) and so he left the omega to sleep.

The look of the blond on his bed had made his possessive side rise up.

It was wonderful, having that gorgeous blond right before him and making his bed so inviting, but horrible because he knew he couldn't touch him and ravish him. Yet.

"What am I doing here, Sasuke? _How_ did I get here?" The blond looked up at him with his big blue eyes and batted those eyelashes. Fuck, Sasuke just wanted to kiss those puckered pink lips.

"I saved your ass last night and you were unconscious. You're fine, by the way." Sasuke had crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Naruto's eyes followed the movement. Sasuke watched in fascination as the blond's eyes darkened slightly and his breathing hitched just so.

Unfortunately, now was not the time or the place to continue with that line of thinking.

"What were you doing out this way, anyways?"

He was not very hopeful that he would get an answer, considering all that had happened between the, so he was presently surprised when the blond spoke.

"I was walking home from work." Naruto sighed and sank into the bed. He didn't want to talk to Sasuke right now about this. It was so confusing to have so many emotions coursing through him.

He still remembers the feel of betrayal and abandonment that had stung his heart when Sasuke had left. How was that fair? Why should he let Sasuke back into his life now?

At the same time, the attraction that had started so long ago had only increased since he had been gone. They did say that distance makes the heart grow fonder, and Naruto had never found that as true as now. The scent of the man was slowly overriding his senses, and right now he wanted nothing more than to snuggle into Sasuke, burying his nose in the man's scent glands and inhaling that intoxicating drug.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's sudden reaction to the release of his pheromones. He hadn't meant to make them so strong, but he couldn't help the emotions that surged through him. He needed to figure a solution while still keeping the blond close. He had missed his little blond sunshine while away at school, and when he went back to the orphanage to look for him the first day he had gotten back, they said that he had moved out and left no forwarding address.

The anger that had pumped through him after he had scoured the city and couldn't find what was _his_ still made him shudder at times, just from the memory.

"You need to be more careful." Sasuke murmured quietly. Suddenly, the tension in the room seemed to expand and Sasuke could actually feel the heat coming from the blond. Looking at Naruto, there was a glazed expression on his face that had a dreamy quality to it, and Sasuke was suddenly a little more worried.

Before the doctor had left last night, he had said that Naruto was very close to his heat. Sasuke already knew that, of course, because he could smell it all over him. As an unmated alpha, it was not hard to distinguish between the unmated and mated omegas he came across, and this was no different.

What was different was the fact that Sasuke was rock hard. His body had reacted almost instantly to the swell of tension in the room that foretold the events about to come. He desperately wanted to tear off all of Naruto's tattered clothes and lick all of that tan flesh, to feel his skin against that warmth and to feel Naruto's tightness suffocating his dick.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted that, but he resisted. He knew Naruto probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Naruto swallowed thickly. Sasuke's scent was getting stronger as the seconds ticked by, and Naruto was drowning in it. He wanted Sasuke to come here and- and… he didn't really know what he wanted. His anger at being left by this God among men in front of him was nearly nonexistent. Naruto knew that he just wanted Sasuke to dominate him, to make him submit and take this awful heat away.

Naruto knew that this was his heat. He couldn't afford the drugs to suppress it, so for the last five years he had gone through his heats alone, unsatisfied, and in pain as he locked himself in his apartment. He had made sure to keep himself safe as best he could, and he had gotten lucky. He only got his heats four times a year, and he was able to keep himself locked in his apartment for the few days that they usually lasted.

He sunk back into the bed he was laying on and brought his legs up, bending them at the knee and spreading them apart slightly. He only had a crop top and some booty shorts since the days and nights had been hot this summer, so it wasn't hard to showcase his skin to try and entice the Alpha in front of him. He was getting hot, but this time, he fully embraced the scorching feeling that rose inside of him.

Sasuke could smell Naruto from where he was standing, and he almost moaned in delight. It was like oranges and honeysuckle, a mixture that just made his mouth water. He watched as the sensual creature that suddenly appeared on the bed undulated and moved, his hands running gently over his stomach and his legs spreading apart.

He unconsciously strode forward, his powerful steps like a prowl as he set to claim what was already _his_.

The blond was clearly willing as he bent over him and claimed his lips with a growl. He climbed on top of the sweet Omega, his hands running along the curves that were set on display. He viciously ripped the blond's top off, seeing that soft flesh reflected in the pale morning light.

He kissed, licked and sucked his way down the blond's body, his mouth leaving bite marks on the too-prominent hipbones. His hands grabbed the short shorts on his ass and pulled, ripping the fabric like it was the paper covering his delicious treat.

Underneath, Naruto had on a pair of lacy black panties that hugged his hips and made him look like a seductive minx. Sasuke actually groaned at the sight.

Naruto was lost in a haze of pleasure as Sasuke roughly worshipped his body. He was a moaning mess, he was sure, but he also just didn't care. He really wanted him to take away the heat, and he didn't know what was taking so long!

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was getting impatient, but he just let out a low growl that caused goosebumps to spread all over the blond's body under his fingers. He ripped off the panties that were soaked with the Omega's slick, his fingers instantly seeking out his hole. It was wet and tight, and Sasuke could smell that _his_ blond was a virgin, making him all Sasuke's.

Sasuke spread his fingers and looked for Naruto's sweet spot, smiling wolfishly when the Omega let out a gasp, his pleasure choking off his moan. Sasuke could only groan in turn when his sexy blond pushed back again and again, literally fucking himself on his fingers.

When he felt that he had done all he could, he lined himself up and pushed into his mate. That's exactly what he was now: Sasuke's mate. He groaned at the suffocating tightness that was surrounding him.

Naruto moaned loudly at the feel of Sasuke's thick cock stretching him out and making white spread over his vision. He was slowly lost in a haze of pleasure and heat as Sasuke savagely fucked him like an animal.

Sasuke's thrusts started out savagely. This was not lovemaking. This was mating; raw fucking that took over every part of his brain and made him just want _more_. His thrusts sped up, the bed slamming into the wall and creating dents in the unabused wall.

Sasuke had not taken any lovers since he grew into his Alpha status. Even when so many others had prostrated themselves for him, he wouldn't do it simply because he was waiting for the best blond to scratch that itch. Now, though, he didn't really care about all that because the need to claim, to fuck, to mark his mate had overtaken all rational thought

Naruto knew, when he felt the pinnacle of his pleasure throw him over the edge and his orgasm ripped through him again and again he was now Sasuke's mate somewhere in the back of his mind.

Sasuke felt Naruto flutter around him, his body speeding up and pounding the soft, supple body beneath him. He dominated and claimed what he had known for years was already his. He felt his orgasm in the pit of his stomach, rippling through his balls, and racing through his cock. He let out a roar as he came, his scent covering Naruto like a cloud and infusing with his. The aroma of ozone mixed with the orange and honeysuckle, and that scent caused a second, dry orgasm to rip through him unexpectedly.

His knot had already formed inside of Naruto's still-convulsing channel, and he spooned behind _his_ blond. He could tell Naruto had fallen asleep from the slowing of his breathing, and when the swelling of his knot went down, he pulled out and placed the smaller body on top of his, falling into an exhausted sleep.

He would deal with the rest of it in the morning.

xXx

 **So that's it, for right now. I'll try to update more soon. Life is crazy, and I literally have midterms so it's going to be awful. Wish me luck and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in so long, and I'm so sorry. I'm a freshman in college now, and I literally have no idea where my life is. Like, I've looked for it under the bed and shit, but I have no idea where I put it.**

 **Anyways, here's a short update until I can write more.**

 **Enjoy!**

xXx

Naruto was feeling so relaxed. Never before had he woken up so content, his bed moving up and down and his heart beat slow with each beat. His pillow had a comforting _thump-thump_ sound to it that was lulling him back to sleep, his mind hazy. What day was it again? He hoped it was Thursday, because he didn't have to work on Thursdays. He didn't hear his alarm going off, so he assumed it was definitely Thursday and snuggled back into his pillow, which _thump-thump_ ed again in his ear and _his bed moved up and down_!

Naruto bolted upright, his muscles locking in fear. It took him several seconds to realize his surroundings and realize where he was. He stared blankly down at Sasukes face before the memories of last night hit him, and he was equally embarrassed and angry. Last night had happened so oddly, he had been scared then angry at Sasuke, but it was like he forgot all that and just… acted like an animal. He had practically begged this man, this alpha, to do dirty things to him. At least, he thought he did. His thoughts had been so dirty and lewd, he was surprised Sasuke hadn't heard them.

Sasuke's hands were holding on to his hips, his grip stronger than he thought it should be, but Nartuo wasn't going to complain. The level of intimacy, the fact that they were pressed so close together when they were both _naked_ , was something that Naruto had never felt before, and his face was bright red and hot. He slowly pulled Sasuke's hands off of him, and he pulled his body off of the muscled alpha.

The room was far bigger than it needed to be, with high ceilings and simple furniture here and there. It was relatively sparse for its sizes, making it look bigger. Simple, however, did not mean that it wasn't extravagant. Huge double doors were closed off to the rest of the space, but the small door to the bathroom was open, and Naruto hurriedly went in and locked the door behind him. The bathroom had high end appliances, with a huge shower that could have fit five people comfortably.

In the mirror, Naruto could see hickeys and bruises all over his body. The shear amount of them made him blush in embarrassment. The most prominent were the handprints on his hips, and Naruto remembered the feel of those hands on his hips, which made his blush go from a paisley pink to bright red once again. Getting away from his reflection, he used quickly used the toilet and washed his hands, his eyes still riveted to the hickeys on his neck and the way his nipples were bright pink and still pebbled from the attention the alpha had given them.

 _Shower_ , he thought with finality. He needed a shower.

After snooping in the closet, he found a small stack of neatly folded towels. Turning on the warm watered, Naruto was jealous of the way the water was instantly warm, unlike his apartment, where the communal showers take at least a full minute before the water is warm enough to shower in. He only took a few minutes, his muscles relaxing in the spray of the heat.

As he stood in Sasuke's bedroom looking for his clothes, he found them all ripped into literal shreds. His shorts were nothing more than scraps of denim, his shirt a ripped-up rag and his panties nowhere to be found. He held what remained of his clothes in his hands and sank to the floor, the towel still wrapped around his torso. He started to panic a little as he realized he had no clothes, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. What was he going to do with no clothes, with nothing to protect his small bit of modesty and shame? How was he- what- he couldn't-

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a blood-curdling scream, his reflexes taking over when he grabbed the hand and twisted it backwards harshly. If it hadn't been an alpha, only a beta, Naruto would have broken that hand and forced whoever owned it onto their knees. But this was an alpha, and the most he did was catch him off guard. Naruto used that small moment to get up and run to the double doors, completely forgetting everything- including the towel around him. He felt the cold are and registered someone calling his name, but he only thought about escape. He wanted _out._

However, before he was halfway through the luxurious apartment, he felt a pair of thick arms wrap around him and pull him flush against a muscled, strong chest. The smell of ozone and lightning-storm rain washed over him, calming his muscles and his mind even though he didn't want to be calm, he _couldn't_ be calm. He had to get away from this strange place where his precious few clothes were ripped and torn and shredded like they didn't matter.

It took at least a solid two minutes before the voice pierced the miasma of fear that was clouding most of his mind.

"-ruto, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's okay, calm down. Naruto, calm down. It's okay. Naruto, it's okay. Calm down. There's no reason to be afraid. Nothing's going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

Naruto turned slowly and looked at the alpha behind him. Sasukes eyes were calm, looking at him with a calm curiosity. It was those eyes that completely calmed his freak panic attack, his pulse settling into a relatively normal pace.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked weakly. Sasuke smiled at him with a small twitch of his lips, and Naruto stared. He had never really seen Sasuke smile.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto looked at him consideringly for a long time. Sasuke had left him heart-broken and confused so long ago with no explanation, and he didn't want to tell, mating bond or no.

"Sorry, I just got a little scared. Waking up in an unfamiliar place can do that to someone, ya know?" Naruto said casually. He pulled himself away from Sasuke and turned around, making sure to keep his nudity to himself as much as he could. He heard Sasuke sigh, but he didn't try to touch him again.

"Okay, fine, you don't have to tell me. I get that you're still mad at me Naruto, and we mated before we really cleared anything up, but I'm not sorry that it happened. I'm going to take a shower, so I'll be out in a little bit. We'll talk when I get out." Naruto heard Sasuke leave, and he let out a small sigh. He turned and crept back to the bedroom doors, but he didn't go in until he heard the shower turn on.

Grabbing the towel off the floor, he wrapped himself in it and sat down on the end of the bed. There was a big TV on the wall, but Naruto couldn't find the remote within what his eyes could see, and he didn't want to go looking for it. His mind was whirling with all kinds of thoughts and emotions, and he didn't know which one to settle on. One moment he's content to know that Sasuke's okay- Sasuke cares!- then he's angry- Sasuke left and didn't even say why!- and then he gets scared- What was he going to do?- before he was content again. It was all very confusing.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Sasuke come back, only knowing he was there when Sasuke stood in front of him, completely naked and dripping wet. Naruto watched with intense fascination as a drop of water slid down his chest, watching as it slid down onto his abs and collected with the other drops on the small hairs on his lower abdomen, the hot patch of hair that led straight down to-

Narutos face turned bright red again and he jammed his eyes closed, his embarrassment of checking out Sasuke's body making him physically turn around on the bed. He was sure Sasuke could smell his slight arousal and most definitely his embarrassment, but he didn't care. He waited until the rustle of clothes and the slamming of drawers stopped before he finally looked back to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, hid body well defined in a fitted dark navy suit, complete with black tie and belt.

He was just tucking something into the back of his pants when Naruto looked back, and charcoal eyes clashed with black as the two stared at each other.

Neither one knew where to start, so Sasuke cleared his throat and started speaking as if they had been in a conversation the entire time.

"Naruto, I want to say that it wasn't my decision to leave. My father had sent me to the same boarding school he had shipped my brother off to, and I was stuck there for five years before I was even allowed to come back to visit for holiday. By then, you were gone. You had graduated from high school and left the orphanage, and I didn't know where else to look. My father wanted me to get away from you. He was afraid I would go soft, that I would turn into some sappy alpha and disregard the value of the family. There was some other bullshit in his lecture, but, basically, he didn't want _you_ to corrupt _me_ , ironically. Not that that mattered, because I already wanted you by then. I wasn't even allowed to send you letters.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the unruly locks settling back in their long style.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to Sasukes uncharacteristically long explanation. He was the last person to explain himself, but he also must have sensed Narutos anger and discomfort. Naruto sat and pondered Sasukes words while the alpha stood in the middle of the room, watching Narutos emotions flit across his face. He was such an open book to the alpha, and Sasuke was comforted only slightly by the fact that that aspect of their relationship hadn't changed.

Finally, Naruto settled on forgiving the usually stoic Uchiha. Sasuke had never, ever apologized to him before, and the fact that he did now made him feel that Sasukes apology was genuine.

"I believe you, Sasuke." Naruto got up- keeping his towel _firmly_ in place- and walked over to Sasuke. With one hand holding the towel to his chest, Naruto reached down for Sasukes hand with his other and gave it a small squeeze.

"I missed you so much when you were gone, but I was also angry because I thought you left me too." His smile was small and sad, and Sasuke put his free hand on Narutos cheek, bringing his face up to give him a small, slow kiss. Naruto melted from the tender way Sasuke touched him, his hand dropping Sasukes and grabbing his tie. Sasukes other hand wound around his back and landed on the small of his back, and it was the feel of that hand on him that brought him back to reality.

With a gasp, he took a step back and pulled the towel closer to himself. Sasuke was breathing rather heavily, but he didn't mind. The taste of Naruto was still on his lips, and he wanted more.

"Sasuke, you ripped my clothes last night. I have nothing to wear. I don't take kindly to people ripping my things, especially my clothes. I, um, need something to wear back home." His face was surely bright red, but it was a real dilemma.

With a sudden smirk, Sasuke opened his closet, and Naruto gasped. It was filled to the brim with clothes, from finely tailored suits to basic jeans and t-shirts. On the floor were shoe racks filled with a variety of shoes. On the back wall, instead of racks, there were only drawers. Not a chest of drawers, but the _entire_ wall was made of drawers. Sasuke went in and found an old t-shirt- it looked as if it had been through the dryer eight too many times before someone finally hung it up- and dug in one of the bottom drawers for a pair of similarly shrunken pair of khaki shorts.

He came back out with them and handed it over to the blond omega. "These should do until we go to your home and get your things, shouldn't it? I hope what you were wearing last night wasn't your regular apparel."

Naruto blushed bright red again and held the clothes awkwardly. He turned away from the alpha and slid into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. It was an odd feeling for him to not wear the panties he was so used to that he almost took the borrowed pants off. The shirt was three sizes too big, and Sasuke snorted when he opened the door again.

The rest of Sasukes apartment was extravagant, but just as sparse as his bedroom. There were a few paintings and other décor on the wall, but it was still a bachelor's home. The thought that Sasuke had slept with other people Narutos chest clench, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke was allowed to have history.

It turns out Sasukes home was a large apartment in a building a few blocks from the warehouses where Naruto had been attacked. For two years, Sasuke had only lived a mile away. The building itself was a renovated warehouse that Sasuke and his brother had bought and fixed up. Technically, it was an old storage building that had washing stations and heated rooms for sensitive items, or at least that's how it's filed on their taxes "officially".

The bottom floor of the building was virtually a huge garage, and Sasuke had Naruto wait by the elevator while he pulled up his car. However, Naruto saw the men sitting in the middle of the garage. They were sitting at a large round table playing some odd game of poker, and there was a large knife sticking out of the wood. From where he stood, he could also count three guns and more tattoos than his eyes could see. Naruto remembered Sasukes family from when they were younger, and he knew that the family was dangerous, but it was only now that he was starting to realize that Sasuke's family was banditari, or better known as mafia of Konoha.

Suddenly, the warehouse, the odd family, the way his family acted, the money, and even the way Sasuke dressed all made sense. Sasuke was part of the banditari, and he was dangerous. That thought was intense, but it was also so _hot_.

Sasuke pulled his care around, and Narutos mind went blank for a full five seconds. It was a hot car, a machine that screamed power and money. It was sleek and black, per Uchiha fashion. He was sure that when Sasuke was older, he would get a high-end town car and a driver to take him anywhere, but Sasuke was still young. And Sasuke _loved_ to drive.

The banditari looked over at Sasuke but as soon as they saw it was their boss, they quickly looked down and resumed their game as loudly as they could.

Naruto stared at Sasukes car before slowly opening the door and sliding in. The leather seats seemed to mold to his body in the most delightful fashion, and Naruto sank into them. When he looked at Sasuke, he was struck by how stunningly hot he looked. Hot and dangerous, the perfect mix to describe the Uchiha pale face and strong features. He was like a male model, except that the danger that seemed to resonate inside him made him that much more seductive, that much more desirable.

Sasuke smirked at him, and Naruto faced the front of the sports car with a huff. As Sasuke maneuvered himself out of the large garage, Naruto put on his seatbelt and offered up his address.

It took them only minutes to get there, Sasukes driving fast and erratic. Naruto would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the fast-paced drive and the edge of danger that Sasuke seemed to live on. It made a thrill shiver down his back.

The old school was rundown on the outside, much like the warehouse Sasuke lived in. However, the inside was no better, very much unlike Sasukes. It reeked of sex and weed, the skunk-and-cum smell fogging the hallway like a horrid air freshener. Naruto was used to the smell by now, but he was worried about how Sasuke might take it. In true Uchiha fashion, Sasukes face was nothing more than blank mask of emotionless indifference.

Narutos apartment was on the third floor, and he made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. He reached for his keys automatically, but he remembered he didn't have them. Just as he turned to Sasuke apologetically- he was going to have to call the building manager- there was a set of keys dangling in his face. _His_ keys, to be exact.

He grabbed them in a huff and opened his door, making sure to pulled all three deadbolts after Sasuke was through. Naruto didn't take the time to look at Sasuke as he went into his bedroom and found a change of clothes.

The apartment was simply laid out. There were only two rooms, one being his bedroom, and the other was… everything else. His kitchen, living room, and anything else was all in the other small room. The bedroom was basically a couple slabs of drywall and the wall of the schoolroom that the apartment had been built in.

His furniture didn't match (most of it was from different second-hand stores) and the walls were bright white (he wasn't allowed to paint or decorate), so it was a bit of a depressing place, but it was all his.

As an omega, it was hard to find cheap places to live where it was omega _only_. The landlords and the owners were omegas, and they had made this place as a sort of safehaven for omegas. However, that didn't stop them letting in a beta every once in a while, as long as they paid well. The government gave huge tax reliefs to omega-protected facilities, but there wasn't a lot of money to be made on this side of town.

"I'll just be another minute, Sasuke. Take a seat if you'd like!" Naruto called into the other room.

xXx

Sasuke could honestly say that he was thoroughly disgusted by Narutos apartment. It wasn't the apartment, per say, but it was the fact that Naruto was forced to live in a complete dump like this. He decided that he would make sure that Naruto was well-cared for as _his_ mate. No one, _no one_ , was going to hurt what was his again. He didn't care if he had to drag Naruto screaming from this place, he just couldn't allow him to stay here and risk getting hurt.

The furniture was shabby and the whole place reeked, but Sasuke was pretty sure that was the whole building and not Narutos room specifically.

The door to the bedroom was closed, so Sasuke sat down on the least dirty piece of furniture, which was an old winged-back chair that looked like it belonged in an antique shop rather than this dump of an apartment. It groaned under his weight, but luckily it didn't break.

The walls had no decoration, and the only shelves were a bookshelf that had been crammed into a corner and stuffed with books and a few picture frames. After too many minutes, Naruto came out of his bedroom in an outfit that made Sasuke nearly cum in his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.

It was a long skirt, with slits up the sides and billowy fabric that hugged his curves and a tasteful belly shirt that stayed off his shoulders and had a sleeve that reached his elbows. It accented the blonds naturally beautiful body, his flat stomach smooth and his legs long for his short stature.

The best part about the outfit, though, was that it showed off the marks that _Sasuke_ had left behind on _his_ blond. All the hickeys and had bit into the lush tan skin and the bruises that his hands had pressed into those hips from gripping them too hard had him nearly growling in approval, but he managed to hold himself in check for Narutos sake. No need to scare the poor blond away just yet.

Sasuke got up slowly from his seat, his mind already making him throw wood, and stalked towards the smaller omega.

Naruto was a little fidgety, but this was his best outfit. He had hoped Sasuke would like it, but his face was as calm and blank as ever. He would have been more nervous if he hadn't been fidgeting so much.

When Sasuke was nearly flat against him, Naruto finally noticed the hard appendage that presented itself between Sasukes legs. The thought that Naruto made Sasuke that hard had him blushing, and he pulled himself away from the alpha with a sigh.

"Would you like something to eat, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The alpha could only nod, but in his head, he was thinking of eating that hot blond ass. He was really hoping it was going to be _his_ hot blonds ass, but he realized that Naruto was pulling things out of the fridge and the cabinets and putting it on the counter.

In no time at all, it seemed, Naruto had made some French toast and put it on two separate plates. There was a small table in between the living room area and the kitchen area, and Naruto sat down on one of the two mismatched chairs and tucked in. Sasuke used all his willpower to follow his example and sit down calmly, but after the first bite, Sasuke dug in. He was almost a little ashamed to realize that not even his mother cooked this well. Well, his mother never cooked for him. His mother's chef never used to cook this well for him.

When the atmosphere had calmed somewhat, the two of them spent the time talking and catching up.

Sasuke told Naruto in his short Uchiha sentences about military school- he made sure to leave out any mention of his family and what they did for a living- and about how happy he was now that he got to see Itachi so regularly, since he and Itachi ran the "family business" together.

Naruto told Sasuke about high school and finally leaving the orphanage. He went on and on, tucking his legs up under him at the table as he talked to get comfortable. He told him about his day job (and only vaguely hinted at his night job) and complained largely about the old men that came in and cat called him at times. (He didn't see the way Sasuke tensed at his words, or the silent promise of death that he vowed then and there.)

He told Sasuke about how much he missed him and how he had changed after he left.

"I thought you left because you were ashamed of me, as selfish as it was. I didn't really consider that you would move for school, so I had assumed I had done something wrong. I changed myself for you, really. I thought you would come back if you saw I was a real omega. Every time they announced there was a new student, I tried to get to know them as soon as possible to see if it was you.

"It wasn't, of course, but I held out hope. I had changed so much, I barely even recognized myself. Long gone was the scared little Naruto who used to hide under his bed to learn to read and write and cry when he was scared, and instead it was the Naruto who worked to make himself better. I bought traditional omega clothes and I actually let my hair grow out. I did it all. Unfortunately, being an omega costs more money than I can afford." Naruto sounded so angry, it made Sasuke mad for him, but it also made him wonder what he meant.

After hours of talking, Naruto gave a large yawn. It was well into the night, and he groaned when he realized he had to go to work in the morning.

It had actually turned out to be Thursday, so he didn't have to work luckily. Tomorrow, however, was a different story.

"Sasuke, it was so wonderful to see you again. I know we, uh, ya know, did all that stuff in your bed, but we can still be friends, right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eye. "No, Naruto, we can't be friends. I didn't just sleep with some stranger; I claimed my mate. I'll give you your space to get used to the idea, but we are bound now, and I _will_ have you. Too many years I've gone without you, and I will go now more. I will see you tomorrow after work." He had gotten up while he was talking, and now he reached down and pulled Narutos face up to his and laid a hard kiss against his lips.

Naruto was dazed when Sasuke left, but he registered Sasukes words. It might have taken several minutes, but that was besides the point.

Mate. He was Sasukes mate. He wasn't sure how that made him feel, but he couldn't wait to see Sasuke again at the very least.

Getting ready for bed, Naruto tried to relax before work the next day.

xXx

"Juugo," Sasuke said into the phone. "I want you to follow an omega by the name of Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke explained what he wanted, and when Juugo told him he'd do it, Sasuke put the phone down on his table. Next to that was a pile of black cloth, all crumpled and ripped. Picking it up, he could faintly smell Narutos scent still on it.

Going to his bedroom, Sasuke sat on his bed with the ruined black lace still clenched in his fist. The bed still smelled like the blond, and he relaxed into the sheets. He had come home earlier and immediately jumped in the shower, the smell of his mate on him but not near him driving him half insane. He knew Juugo would figure it out tomorrow, but he also knew the gentle giant wouldn't say a word about it.

Now, Sasuke fell asleep with the blonds shredded panties held tightly in his fist curled against his chest. He wouldn't let his blond go ever again, even if it was the last thing he did.

xXx

Juugo sighed audibly for the first time that day. It had started off like usual. Sasuke had had a target that he wanted followed, but he didn't know what he was looking for, exactly. As far as he could tell, the omega he was following was a sweet, kind little thing with a wide smile and bright blue eyes that made everyone a little jealous.

He had watched him leave the shabby omega apartments on the bad side of town and make his way to the diner several blocks away, his head lowered against the morning dew. For ten hours, the blond served food and coffee to the patrons of the small shop and whisked around orders left and right. When his shift ended, he had gone back to his apartment and hadn't come out since.

Sasuke had said to interfere if there was any sign that the blond was going to be hurt, but Juugo couldn't really imagine why. Juugo didn't think anyone would hurt the innocent little blond. Sasuke also told him to report on his behavior, as he was to follow him for the next few days. It was getting to be nine o'clock, and Juugo was about to pull away when he saw the blond walk out of the front doors once more.

Juugo sighed again, but silently this time. Putting the nondescript sedan into drive, he followed the blond down whatever street he was going as discretely as possible. He was probably going to the grocery store or something or other, and it was going to be a waste of time. However, Sasuke was his leader, and he had to follow his lead. Sasuke was also incredibly smart and disciplined, so if he was following this omega, it was probably for a reason.

He followed him for several blocks into the worst part of the city, and he watched as the omega went into one of the more exclusive strip clubs. Pulling out his phone, Juugo dialed Sasukes number. He was sure this is what the Uchiha meant when he wanted to stay updated.

xXx

Naruto had only been into his shift for an hour when shit hit the fan. First of all, he had had the distinct feeling that he had been followed all day. Now, he thought his night couldn't get worse. His head hurt from his concussion and his body was still bruised from Sasukes manhandling. His heels had been broken, so he had to use one of the other omegas in a rush. His costume had been crumpled, but he had been able to fix that easily enough.

Now, he was embarrassed by the fact that he had just seen Sasuke walk into the club. He had never taken Sasuke as the type to go to a strip club, so seeing him there had really surprised him. He was embarrassed by the fact that Sasuke was going to see him like this, and some irrational part of him was angry that Sasuke was admiring the other omegas.

Of course, he had no reason to be mad. Sasuke wasn't his. Sure, he had said he wanted him to be his mate, but he didn't really think he was going to be Sasukes mate. The sex had been amazing, but it had been just that. Just sex, not mating. No, it hadn't been mating. Had it?

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way onto the stage, his walk steady in his borrowed heals. The pole was in the same place as it always was, and Naruto used it to steady him mentally. Everything was going to be alright.

Naruto made sure _not_ to look at Sasuke. He didn't want this proud alpha to see how much he threw Naruto off while he was working. He grabbed the pole and wrapped himself around it, his muscles working with him and his body using the pole as a guide. He swayed his hips and dropped down, making himself as sensual and sexual as possible. His eyes slipped closed while he did his new routine, the music thrumming through him. The lyrics were vulgar, but he understood them none the less.

When he opened his eyes again, he happened to be staring straight at Sasuke. To say the Uchiha was pissed was an understatement, but he wasn't looking at Naruto. He was looking at the other alphas looking at Naruto. He had just been about to lean down and start his floor dance (his main money dance) when Sasuke calmly got up from his seat and punched a burly alpha in the face so hard, he was knocked unconscious.

Naruto stared in shock. This was the new Sasuke?!

Others started to rise, but Sasukes banditari members rushed to defend him. Many of the other alphas sat down, not about to pick a fight when they were so out-numbered, but Mr. Burly's friends got up and started flexing. Sasuke took them down faster than Naruto could comprehend, and he stared at Sasuke in shock.

When Sasuke turned to look at the blond, Naruto was shocked to see that his eyes were almost black his pupils were so blown. With a small breath, Naruto could smell the pheromones rolling off of him. Sasuke was not taking any shit right now, so Naruto thought about staying quiet, but thinking about it for a moment he got angry. Sasuke didn't just get to come here and tell him what to do.

"Naruto," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto was startled to realize Sasuke was so close. He felt Sasukes hands on him, lifting him up over Sasukes shoulders, before they were moving to the door. It was most likely unintentional that Sasukes men had been there- they were relatively regular when he saw them- but he knew that they were keeping the peace before Sasuke left.

The anger and alpha pheromones that were pumping off of Sasuke were so overwhelming to Narutos senses that he let out a full-on whimper, but Sasuke didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he threw the blond into his sleek car and hurried to the driver's door, his aggression hastening his movements.

Not a single word was spoken as Sasuke raced back to the warehouse, his tires squeeling on the pavement as he passed each street. The garage door was barely wide enough to fit Sasukes car, but he didn't seem to give a flying fuck.

Sasuke slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park when they were near the elevators, and he barked something at the men in the garage as he pulled the blond from the car. Still in his booty shorts and loose crop top, Naruto was a little embarrassed as Sasuke pulled him roughly to his feet. He tried to complain, but Sasukes loud growl let him know to be quiet.

The ride up to the elevator was silent, save for Sasukes harsh breathing. Naruto was almost scared of him, except for the fact that he knew for some strange reason that Sasuke wouldn't really hurt him. He might be pissed, but he wouldn't cause Naruto any real pain in his anger. He was too controlled for that. However, it was always best not to poke a bear when it was sleeping, so he just left it alone. For now.

When they reached Sasukes floor- the 5th, not the 6th- Naruto felt his arm being pulled along. Sasuke pushed him onto the bed when they got to the bedroom, and he fell into the mattress with a soft ' _uhf_ '.

"What THE HELL was that, Naruto. I want answers, and I want them now!" Sasuke said, his voice tense and angry. Naruto leaned up on his forearms and looked at him, but he eventually had to look down. He wasn't exactly proud of the fact that he was a stripper- it was, after all, much of the reason he had gotten caught and nearly raped those couple nights before- but Sasuke had no right to judge how he managed to survived.

"I'm a stripper, Sasuke, so what. I work at a diner in the day, and it doesn't make enough for me to survive. I do what I have to to keep my shitty apartment and make sure I can live somewhat comfortably. It's not like I do drugs or anything! You have no right to-"

"I have every right!" Sasuke interrupted. "You are _my mate_! I won't allow others to gawk at what's mine, especially something as private as dancing _half-naked in a room full of alphas_! I don't care what you say about this, but you are _not_ working there any longer. I don't care if you work at the diner, but from now on, I will take care of your expenses. You will not live like that anymore."

Sasuke and Naruto were both breathing heavy, but Naruto didn't know what to say. On one hand, he was totally pissed at Sasuke. On the other hand, he was… happy that Sasuke wanted him enough to consider his safety. It made the mating idea seem much more real.

"I don't need an alpha to take care of me. I was doing just fine before you waltzed back into my life. What am I supposed to do with my apartment? I can't just make you pay for it! Naruto said indignantly. Mated or no, he wasn't going to give in easily.

"You will move in with me." Sasuke said. It sounded much like the gavel that a judge banged in a court room, like it was final. Naruto was shocked into silence. To think that Sasuke would say something like that so… so easily definitely showed how seriously he took this mating ordeal. It warmed something inside of Narutos body, and it must have really made him throw away his mind, because he heard himself agreeing.

The room seemed to get hotter by the second, a type of heat that was reminiscent to last night, but much hotter. It was a physical need for Sasuke to be inside of him, and he wanted him now. He Naruto wasn't sure where this came from, but he didn't really care. He wanted his mate, and he wanted him now.

Currently, Narutos state of undress made it easy to see how much he wanted his mate. He was still in his costume, which consisted of a pair of silk panties, thigh-high fishnets, a shear baby doll coverlet, bunny ears, and a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. He stretched back onto the bed sensuously, his body undulating against the mattress in a provocative manner. He swayed his hips against the comforter, smiling to himself when Sasukes eye seemed to follow his every move. He could feel how hot his body was, and he used a single finger to beckon Sasuke to him.

Sasuke smirked down at his small blond. He watched as the blond slipped further into his heat and put on a show for him. He undulated on his bed, swaying his hips and smoothing his hands over himself over and over until he used a single finger to beckon to him. He obeyed and came forward, his hand pulling at the tie around his neck. He threw it off to the side as he tugged off his jacket, his hands busy until he reached the blond minx laying in his bed.

Naruto immediately reached up and pushed Sasukes hands away when he got to his shirt, unbuttoning each button while staring into his eyes. He knew his eyes were almost as black as Sasukes when he stared, but it just made him hotter. By the time he reached the last button, he was nearly panting in anticipation. He pulled the shirt off of Sasukes body, and his mind stuttered to a stop.

The night they had mated, Naruto hadn't really taken a good look at Sasukes body or the way he moved. He was toned and muscled, his body rippling with perfection. There were a few tattoos altogether that he hadn't noticed, and he traced each one with his fingers as they were displayed to him. The muscled perfection that was his chest made Narutos toes curl in a delicious fashion, and he couldn't wait for the rest of the night to unfold.

When he reached the hem of Sasukes pants, he tugged on the belt until it came undone, and he pulled it out loop by loop. Sasuke reached for his pants and undid them quickly, standing up one more time to pull them off. He noticed Narutos appreciative gaze and took the time to pull of his boxer briefs, letting them sink to the floor when they had been pushed over every obstacle.

Naruto took in a deep breath as Sasuke dropped the last vestiges of clothing from his body. He was perfection; sin incarnate like this should not be human. Naruto was painfully aware of his level of undress- or lack thereof- and he immediately started to pull of heels.

"Stop," Sasuke said. He was looking at the blond calmly, but his eyes were smoldering like black fire. _He_ would be the one that was going to undress _his_ omega. He was gratified when Narutos hands stilled, and he stalked forward to do as he pleased.

He spread his fingers underneath the shear baby doll lingerie and was about to rip it apart when Naruto grabbed his hands. "Don't rip it," he said quietly.

Sasuke remembered how Naruto had panicked when he saw his ripped clothes on the floor the day before, so he instead pulled the lingerie gently over his head. Naruto helped Sasuke take the lingerie off of him, glad that he had listened and kept his few possessions nice. Any thoughts of that left his mind, however, when Sasukes hands started to play with the hem of his panties.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the soft skin of Narutos torso, and he stopped at his panties. They were a silky material that was smooth against his fingertips, and with a devilish grin, he roughly pulled them down Narutos thighs. He pulled them off, but he made sure to keep the rest of his ensemble- especially the heels- right where they were.

It was a good look for his little blond. Surely, something so sinful and seductive couldn't be from this world. This foxy omega on his bed couldn't be the defiant but sweet boy he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Sasuke started to play with Narutos body. He kissed and licked and sucked and tweaked whatever he could touch, and he made sure to leave Naruto as nothing more than a moaning mess. The smell in the air was heady with arousal, filled with the smell of the omegas slick and his own pheromones in a mix that left him a little light-headed.

Naruto was panting heavily, his eyelids lowered and his hands above his head, his smooth, hairless body glistening with sweat. Sasuke reached down and pulled Narutos legs apart, giving him a look to tell him to keep them there _or else_. Naruto shivered but did as he was told, anticipation keeping him in place. From what he remembered from that first time, it was going to feel _amazing_ , and he was willing to do anything at the moment to feel that way again.

Sasuke stared at Narutos body. It was gorgeous and sexy, but he was most interested in the apex of those delicious thighs. He was leaking slick like a faucet and his short member was straining red. Sasuke gathered the slick on his fingers and slowly inserted one finger. He groaned at how the blond's body sucked his finger in like a vacuum and clenched around him, almost like a mini orgasm.

Naruto moaned long and low. The feeling of just Sasukes _finger_ was amazing; he was almost afraid he'd black out in pleasure if this went any further. Sasuke moved his finger somewhat, stroking the velvet walls of Narutos channel and pressing on his prostate over and over again. The feeling for the blond was divine in the dirtiest sense of the room.

Sasuke added more fingers and stretched his blond's hole. He growled low in his throat when he thought again and again that Naruto was _his_ , only _his_ , because he had been a virgin before their first night mating. He wanted to make sure Naruto understood that he belonged to Sasuke now, just as he owned Sasuke completely.

When Naruto grew impatient, he reached down and grabbed Sasukes head, forcing him to look up at Naruto. "Sasuke," he whined. "I need it so bad Sasuke. It isn't enough!"

He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't care. He _needed_ Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out- they were completely coated in slick- and groaned at the sight of the thoroughly debauched blond laying before him. Naruto had a healthy flush and his body was spread open for Sasuke, only _Sasuke_ , and Sasukes growled low and deep.

He was fascinated to watch as goose bumps rose all over Narutos skin. He let the little blond omega shiver in pleasure for a moment longer before he grabbed those curved hips and picked him up, wrapping those fishnet-clad tan legs around his waist. The heels dugs into his back, but he barely registered the sensation as he lined up his cock with the omegas pink hole. With a grunt, he pushed himself into Narutos willing body and shuddered in pleasure.

It was far better than the first time. That first time had been rushed, a by-product of heat-induced frenzy that was pure mating. Now, though, he could savor the feeling of those velvet steel walls clenching around him and driving him insane. When Naruto stopped panting as harshly, he pulled out slightly and started a slow, shallow rhythm.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke inside him. He was hard and hot, and it made the pleasure seem all that more real. When Sasuke started to move, Naruto saw stars dance across his eyes and his mouth let out a garbled mess of moans and pleas. He never wanted this to end. He wrapped his legs around Sasukes back tighter and fisted his hands into the silk sheets, holding on for dear life as he was consumed with lust and pleasure.

After what felt like a lifetime of pleading, Sasuke finally picked up the pace and angled his thrusts deeper, pushing himself into Narutos body till he reached his womb. He knew it was a pleasure center for all omegas, and he had made sure to find Narutos before the night was over. When he brushed over that spot, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, his back bowing and his hips pushing back against Sasuke. After a whole minute, Naruto shuddered through his first orgasm, his mind going blank and his whole body convulsing.

The alpha made sure to hit that spot each time, pushing himself into the tight channel of _his_ omega until his muscles screamed and his body was drenched in sweat. He pounded into him, eliciting a second powerful orgasm before he began a brutal quick-thrust pace. Just as Naruto started shaking before his third orgasm, Sasuke felt it. The tightening of his abdomen and swirling sensation in his balls was the only warning he got before he came, his cock exploding inside Narutos quivering body as he experienced his third orgasm.

Naruto came so hard that he literally blacked out. His back bowed against the bed before his sight went black and his mind screamed at him that it was too good. When the black cleared and he was able to open his eyes, he saw Sasuke looking down at him with a slight bit of concern, but mostly just with a smug expression that looked sexy on his arrogant features. Narutos whole body was shaking, the orgasm that had literally knocked him out still shuddering through him in little shocks.

"Wow," he breathed, his body still gasping for air. Sasuke smirked down at him with that familiar Uchiha arrogance and made his toes curl.

"I have to admit, it was very hot watching you black out." If anyone else had said it, it would have just been weird. But the fact that Sasuke said it made Naruto giggle a little. When he tried to move his hips, he gasped at the feeling of Sasuke still inside him.

His face lit up red, and Sasuke smirked down at him.

"Ready for more already?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke appraisingly for only a minute before he nodded with a small blush. "As long as you can keep up, Uchiha."

xXx

 **I'm going to end it there now. I reached like eight thousand words, and my roommate is trying to go to bed.**

 **Au revior. Adios. Goodbye.**

 **No flames please, but reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
